Can You Hear My Voice, Asuka?
by Tolken of the Mist
Summary: Asuka will be leaving Duel Academy since her father was engaged to an actress in Tokyo, leaving Judai will be a burden to her, even she didn't tell him about her feelings, can she see Judai once again? Can she face these trials? AxJ


**Chapter One: Asuka's Departure**

_I was dreamless, emotionless by the time when you're not here, how could I live without you? How could I feel without you? I always come to Duel Academy because this is the place where we met, ah, so many memories, I won't forget. It's like it was been yesterday that I came first to Duel Academy, I won a Duel and I've met you by the time I dueled Chazz. That smile, I really missed that smile. And those days are momentum to me, if only **they** didn't take you away from me… _

"Hey, aniki!" Sho called. "A-ni-ki!"

"What? What's wrong, Sho?" Judai blinked much and stared at the light green headed boy. He was thinking of something, but he wasn't sure what.

"You aren't listening to me!" He whined.

"I… I was listening to you, Sho."

"Is that so? Then how can we save Asuka then?"

"What! She's in danger?!" Judai was awestruck by his friend's words.

Sho sighed. "Do I have to repeat again?" He asked, glaring at Judai seriously.

"Asuka isn't danger, aniki; her father married another woman that's why."

"Oh, so his father is happy to have a woman for his own! How could Asuka be in danger? Is the married thing too dangerous to her?"

"YOU DIDN'T GET MY POINT, DID YOU?!" The little guy yelled at his friend with frustration. "YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME LAST NIGHT, TOO?!"

Judai sweat dropped, as he gave him a dumbfounded smile. "Chill out, Sho! That wasn't that serious, right?"

"Asuka will transfer to an all girls' private school." Sho, desperately, added. "It means we can no longer see her in Duel Academy."

"Why is this marriage concern to Asuka's life anyway?" Judai asked, showing his same question look on his friend. He doesn't want to show his true feelings within him: Sadness, a friend leaving him usually gives him sadness.

"So she will get closer to her step family, that's why." Sho said desperately. "And they have to move to Tokyo so Asuka can have a good education for herself than Duel Monsters."

"H-how could they?!" Judai bellowed as he clenched his fist. "They can't do that to her! She is our friend; they can't take her away from us!"

With that, Judai ran outside the Osiris Dorm.

"Aniki! Matte!" Sho chased his friend, but he was no where in sight.

Asuka was packing her things up. She can't believe she will be leaving, her alone. Her father still hated Fubuki and decided that he won't join their reunion. Fubuki tried to convince their father that he rather comes with them than her. But it was too late for that; her step mother never knew anything about Fubuki, and a lie will surely bring shame to their family. She heard that her new mother is an actress, so this time; she won't bring shame to her dearest father. There wasn't even a bit of tear come out from her eyes. Surely, she would miss Duel Academy, her friends, her annoying but great brother, and also _him._

"Asuka!" A voice came out from her window, it's familiar and it's quite obvious for who he is.

"Judai?" Alexis called his name, quite happy to hear his voice.

The brunette pulls himself up to her window, he was exhausted, must be Obelisk guys try to capture him for trespassing. There were even leaves in his messy hair.

He raised his hand. "Yo, Asuka!" With the childish smile she knew.

Asuka tried not to smile. As the Queen of Obelisk Blue, she asked him seriously. "Why are you in here? You know it's illegal for men to come in the girls' dorm."

Judai ran to grip her shoulder. Asuka was awestruck by his action. "Don't leave Duel Academy! Duel Academy is meaningless without you here!"

Asuka finally smiled. "Judai, father wants me to know my new mother more. I can't do anything now. Besides, family is more important to me than Duel Monsters."

"This isn't like you, Asuka! You love Duel Monsters more than anything else! You even admitted that to Manjyome! Duel is your first love!" Judai exclaimed.

"You don't understand what Manjyome-kun means, do you?" She said softly as she sat down to continue her pack.

"Manjyome-kun meant that he wanted me to love him, not as a friend." She added. "But a love that was stronger than an ordinary love, but my ordinary love is for my family, which is very dear to me."

"I don't understand, is there any types of-?"

"Baka! You really don't understand anything!" Her anger rose upon her veins. She could see Judai frighten on her sudden reaction, then she sighed to show him that she became calm. "I'm sorry, Judai. I admit that I can be mean in times, because of my situation for now. I… I actually wanted to stay in here… even a bit longer."

"Then we got to convince your father that you like it in here!" Judai suggested with his usual smile. "I will tell Tenjoin-san that you love Duel Academy!"

"Judai…" She smiled as she said that. "Though, I wanted to stay here longer but I can't, father hated my own interest in Duel Monsters, he wanted me to take over his company."

"Judai, understand me, please. Please don't interrupt my own family business, I love Duel Academy, but still, I love my father even more." Asuka pleaded the young teen, hoping that Judai will accept her departure.

Judai sighed. "Sure, I…I accept your decision, Asuka. But promise me." He gives himself a proud tone. "Never, ever, forget us, okay? If you have problems in there, we are surely there to help you, no; I will help you, Asuka, in times of danger, I will always be there for… you."

Asuka blushed by his words. She wondered why she blushed in this manner. Is she really interested in Yuuki Judai? Is this the real reason why she didn't accept Manjyome-kun's love affair? It's because of him?

"Err… Asuka."

A voice interrupted Asuka's thoughts. She blinked. "Wha-what is it, J-Judai?"

"Are you alright? You felt quiet all of the sudden. Are you sick?" He touches on Asuka's forehead, which made Asuka blushed terribly.

"Wow… you are unwell, then. Guessed you have to go to the infirmary then." Judai said.

"No, I-I am alright, I don't need to sleep all day long, I have to make my last enjoyment here in Duel Academy." Asuka said.

"Can you show me with this enjoyment?" She said, as she smiled sweetly.

"You can count on me, then!" Judai beamed. "I'll show you my secret favorite place!"

She stared at the brunette. Does he mean, apart from the top of the Duel Academy, he also had a secret place?

Judai grabbed Asuka's hand and ran towards outside. They quickly went inside the Duel Academy. Quickly, they ran upstairs, to the top of the highest stair of Duel Academy.

Asuka sighed. She knew where they're going; they're going to the rooftop of Duel Academy.

And she was right, after that running, they're finally in the same place where Judai usually sleeps to.

"Judai, this isn't your secret place at all."

"No, not here, from way down here." Judai beamed as he pointed at the red floor. Asuka was confused as ever.

Judai ran towards where he pointed at and quickly push the red roof. To Asuka's surprise, it opens!

"What are you waiting for, come in!" He beamed. And he walked inside. Asuka followed by.

As they went inside, the stairs wasn't as slippery as it was. It was well-cemented, and she can't get clumsily fell for it, even for this dark corridor.

Asuka is used to dark places. She wasn't as scared as most women do. She bravely followed Judai.

Somehow curiosity alerts her. "Where are we going, Judai?"

"Just wait for a sec, we are almost near."

Asuka nodded. Even though, Judai can't see her face through this darkness. But she knew Judai too well, he knew that people who get quiet in the dark knows that they agreed.

Finally, Asuka can see the light. It was at its end. More curiosity occurred her, so she quickly ran past Judai and went inside.

She was surprised. The place is like a hidden garden! Flowers sprout everywhere in the place, butterflies loom everywhere, trees swayed as the wind passed by. Is this better than any place she goes in Duel Academy? Even better than the lighthouse?

"Ju-Judai… how did you ever find this place?" She said, in a rasp-like tone.

"I accidentally fell on the floor, just then I could see some rough lines that forms a rectangular then I tried to open it, so this is where I found this, my new secret base!"

"Terrific! I… I thank you for showing me this!" Asuka clasped her hands as she walk towards the flowers, she pick it up and smell its fragment.

"This is just my farewell gift for you!" Judai beamed.

She felt strange all of the sudden… a farewell, yeah, that's right. She's going to leave, she had completely forgotten about it. She felt weird so suddenly that her heart ached when she heard farewell that came out from Judai's mouth.

"Judai…" She said.

Judai stared at Asuka.

"I… I'm glad that you had shown me to this place… I just hope I stay here longer so I can come to this place more often…" She said.

"Judai… thank you… thank you for everything." Asuka said softly.

Judai laughed. "What's with that long face? I'm still going to show you my pet butterfly!"

Judai ran to the largest tree in the garden, as Asuka stood there behind.

Why… why can't she tell him, why did her thanks came out from her mouth? Why can't she show her affection to him? That, she, and she finally noticed it, loves him. Deep inside of her heart, she did. Maybe she will keep it inside of her then. Someday, she will confess him with her feelings… if she had the courage to do that. Before any woman can smitten over him…. Judai.

**End Chapter**

It's been three years now that I hadn't been writing fanfics… So this is my first GX story, and I'm still going to write since I'm utterly obsessed by it. Please review, reviews are my guide to continue this story, please if you must. And don't worry, I accept flames, since I wasn't affected by those. I'm using Japanese names, by the way. Since I've never watch 4kids before.


End file.
